Sentimientos
by Daria
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Una serie de fanfics cortos en primera persona basados en los sentimientos de los diferentes personajes. SUBIDO 8º cap., R
1. De Kogoro Mouri

KudoEdogawa presenta...

Sentimientos...

Traducción por Daria

Este fic contendrá una serie de one-shots (fanfics cortos) basados en los sentimientos de cada personaje en primera persona. Si quieres pedir que se hagan los sentimientos de un personaje, siéntete libre de pedirlo. Los personajes más importantes vendrán más tarde, y las peticiones vendrán después de acabar todo lo que tengo planeado de hacer. Este es el primero de quince personajes. Detective Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**De Kogoro**

"¡Por última vez, no necesito tu ayuda! ¡Me las apaño muy bien por mi cuenta, gracias!" Rugí al teléfono y colgué furiosamente. Era una mentira, lo sé.

Admito que estoy agradecido de que Ran preparara encuentros "casuales" para poder hablar con Eri, y sé que la necesito a mi lado de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue, ahora estoy impaciente por probar algo más de su comida no comestible. Ella lo sabe, también, creo..., espero. Pero una cosa seguro que debe de saber: Ran nos necesita.

Ran está creciendo, más rápido de lo que ninguno de nosotros había imaginado. Pronto irá a la universidad...hacia etapas posteriores de la vida...sin tener una familia apropiada. Nunca imaginé que tendría este pensamiento pero...espero que el crío detective pueda darle una vida mejor que la que yo le di...

Caminé hacia la ventana grande y vidriosa de detrás de mí, mirando en la noche, y haciendo que mi propio reflejo me mirara. Chico, ¡cómo he cambiado! Cuando era un policía, era respetado, inteligente, y amable. Ahora parezco un viejo hombre desamparado cuya vida ha sido dominada por la bebida, el tabaco, y mirar a hermosas jovencitas todo el día, ¡incluso me ha crecido el bigote! De hecho, el tiempo va muy deprisa.

El repiqueteo del agua golpeando las puertas de vidrio había parado; Ran había acabado de ducharse. Me senté en mi escritorio, simulando que no había pasado nada. Ran entró en la sala de estar unos instantes más tarde, secándose el pelo con una toalla amarilla regalada hacía unos años por Eri.

"¿Quién era, papá?" Preguntó de forma casual.

"Nadie," Mentí.

Ran se sujetó una mano por la muñeca, "Era mamá, ¿verdad?" Preguntó. "Volvisteis a discutir, ¿no?"

Encendí la televisión como respuesta.

"Lo sabía," suspiró. "¿Nunca creceréis?" Ella se enfadó y volvió a su habitación y se podía escuchar su mini cadena a todo volumen. Normalmente, le digo que baje el volumen, pero esta vez no lo hice, no tenía derecho a decirle lo que tiene que hacer, ella estaba en lo cierto; debo crecer. Algunas veces siento que ella es mucho más madura que yo. Continuaron los repiqueteos de agua en el cristal, esta vez, no de la ducha, sino de la lluvia que había comenzado afuera.

Me levanté y cerré la ventana, por un momento me quedé inmóvil para escuchar la lluvia, dejando que el sonido calmara mi mente, dejando que el frío helara mi alma. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer unas lágrimas; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llorado por última vez..., casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía al dejar salir tus emociones.

Echo de menos a Eri.

Mi corazón ha estado repitiendo esto durante muchos años, sin embargo, mi orgullo había influido a mi mente y me había hecho negarlo. Me volví a sentar, mirando al espacio en blanco, sin saber que caería dormido sobre la taza de café, sin saber que Ran vendría y limpiaría el desastre por mí y me arrastraría hasta mi habitación...

Era el cumpleaños del inspector Megure, fui invitado a cenar en el hotel Beika, Hattori-san y su familia también estaban allí. Estaba atravesando la multitud de gente, diciendo hola y charlando con todos. Ran estaba de un inusual buen humor, me preguntaba el porqué..., pero ya tenía medio adivinada la respuesta. Bastante seguro de ello, a media celebración la vi en media de la muchedumbre. Encontramos cada uno los ojos del otro, Ran se emocionó, pero para su gran decepción, caminamos pasando del otro sin decir ni una palabra, ignorando la existencia del otro.

"¡Mamá!" imploró Ran a la figura de su madre saliendo de allí. "Papá, ¿por qué no...?¡grr!" Sin decir ninguna palabra más, ella se dirigió a Eri. En la distancia, podía oír voces de persuasión y contestaciones de Eri como "Él no me necesita, y tampoco le necesito yo a él."

No vi a Eri en todo lo que quedó de fiesta. Ahora que lo recuerdo, deseé haber aprovechado las oportunidades que Ran nos ofreció. Cómo deseé agarrarle de la muñeca y decirle que la necesitaba a mi lado de nuevo...

Hoy es nuestro aniversario...Ran se ha ido a visitar a Sonoko en Kyoto y Conan está en la casa de Agasa Hakase, creo que iré a dar un paseo.

Kogoro Mouri  
Diciembre 12, 2003

Kogoro cerró el libro en el cual estaba escribiendo y lo guardó en sus cajones. Él tomó un profundo suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, y miró fija y ociosamente el anillo de compromiso de su dedo. Salió de la agencia y caminó hasta un parque cercano. Un alboroto de viento pasó y unas hojas de papel salieron volando delante de él. Él se agachó y las cogió.

Se acercaron unos pasos, "Perdone, ¿puede devolvérmelos?" Vino de una voz de mujer.

Kogoro se levantó, poniendo los papeles en la mano de la mujer, y fijándose en el brillante anillo de compromiso de su dedo. Él miró a la mujer y ella le miró, ambas caras se llenaron de tristeza.

"Eri..."

-Fin-

Notas de la traductora: Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. A mí, como traductora, me gustó mucho pensar en una faceta así de Kogoro. Jejeje...bueno, pronto la siguiente parte.


	2. De Eri Kisaki

KudoEdogawa presenta...  
Sentimientos

Traducción por Daria

**De Eri**

Las campanillas colgadas en la puerta chocaron ruidosamente y sonaron mientras abría la puerta, y el dulce olor del café me dio la bienvenida junto a la calidez del restaurante. Tomé un asiento y me quité la bufanda; estaba congelada. Llamé a la camarera y le pedí una taza de capuchino--justamente lo que necesitaba en este frío día. Recuperé de mi bolso un bloc de notas; mi diario en el que empecé a escribir estos pensamientos.

No debería estar aquí, considerando que estoy debajo de su oficina, pero esperaba poder verle... quizá mirando fijamente por la ventana o algo. Después de todo, es nuestro aniversario, seguro que estará haciendo algo...o así lo espero.

Me quité el anillo del dedo y lo miré fijamente, ya eran veinte y algo años desde que fue colocado por primera vez en mi dedo, cómo deseé volver a aquel día.

"¡Volveré más tarde!" Gritó una voz familiar fuera del café. Miré por la ventana y estuve segura, era Conan, aguantando su monopatín y despidiéndose de alguien que estaba de pie en las escaleras de al lado de esta pared a la cual estoy mirando. Este adiós me recordó el aniversario del inspector Megure hace un par de días... Me había ido de él de nuevo.

Aún recuerdo cómo pasé de él, con una expresión dura pero mi corazón agradecido por ese minúsculo momento en el que estuvo al lado de mí. Recuerdo a Ran viniendo detrás de mí. "Mamá, ¡ve a hablar con papá!" Me dijo, con la cara llena de dolor y esperanza de una familia perfecta.

"Lo siento, Ran," dije, intentando aguantarme las lágrimas. "Siento no poder ofrecerte una vida mejor, pero él no me necesita, y yo tampoco." Me fui de la fiesta y volví a mi miserable y solitaria oficina. Lloré durante horas, estos últimos doce o más años han sido dolorosos, ¿no lo puede ver? ¿No lo puede decir? Necesito amor, necesito una familia, necesito una hija y un marido que me consuele cuando esté triste, necesito una hija para hablar cuando vaya a pasar la pubertad, necesito una hija para abrazarla y un marido con el que reírme cuando Ran se gradúe, necesito...

Las lágrimas mancharon el papel mientras escribía el resto de palabras.

Le necesito.

Volví a ponerme el anillo de compromiso y cerré el diario, pagué por mi bebida y me volví a poner la bufanda, cogí mi bolso y me fui, mirando dolorosamente a la ventana de arriba. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia el parque más cercano; el parque por el que siempre pasaría al ir a casa...casa, ¡qué solitaria suena la palabra ahora!

** Epílogo **

Eri caminó tristemente por los caminos del parque, sujetando sus documentos. Una ráfaga de viento hizo volar los documentos de sus manos. Ella emitió un grito de asombro y se puso a perseguirlos; habían caído delante de un hombre que se había agachado para cogerlos.

"Disculpe, ¿puede cogerlos por mí?"

El hombre se levantó y le devolvió los papeles, ella se fijó en el anillo de su dedo, le resultaba familiar. Ella le miró y sus ojos se encontraron, ojos de tristeza.

"Eri..."

"Kogoro..."

Ellos tomaron un asiento en el banco más cercano, ninguno de los dos hablaba, cada uno sujetaba un café caliente. Las luces de la calle que había sobre ellos se encendieron, señalando la llegada de la noche. Al final, Kogoro rompió el silencio.

"¿Puedes venir a casa ahora?" Dijo él. Eri le miró inesperadamente. "Te necesito de vuelta a mi lado."

Eri miró su café, y se tomó un trago. "No puedo negar que echo de menos a Ran..., y también me gustaría estar algún tiempo con Conan... Y no puedo negar que...," ella le miró de nuevo, y él a ella. "Que estoy preparada para ir a casa."

Ella vaciló. "Te he echado de menos."

Kogoro le ofreció su mano, "Vamos, ¿de acuerdo? Ran ya debe de haber vuelto de Kyoto, le encantará una sorpresa."

Eri tomó la mano y se levantaron para irse, "Vamos a casa. Nuestra casa."

Comenzó a caer nieve y la pareja reunida anduvo a trancos en las trayectorias alfombradas, disfrutando la presencia del otro.

Ran estaba mirando por la ventana de la oficina cuando sus padres llegaron. Ella sonrió. "¡Feliz aniversario, mamá! ¡Papá!" Ella gritó a sus padres que estaban subiendo las escaleras. Ran salió afuera para saludarlos, una lágrima de felicidad le cayó al ver a su madre, dada de la mano con su padre.

"Ran-chan," Eri le dijo de la calurosa forma que utilizaba para hablarle cuando era una niña. "Estoy en casa."

-Fin-

Notas de la traductora: He aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que estoy traduciendo. Gracias a los que habéis puesto reviews, animan para seguir con la traducción. La verdad es que el encuentro entre Eri y Kogoro me parece muy bonito , y vosotros qué pensáis? Bueno, hasta la próxima y seguid leyendo!


	3. De Ayumi Yoshida

KudoEdogawa presenta...  
Sentimientos

Traducido por Daria

**

De Ayumi

**

"¡¡Conan-kun!!" Chillé en cuanto entré en clase. Genta y Mitsuhiko vinieron hacia mí de inmediato, pero yo me dirigí a los pupitres de Conan-kun y Ai-chan en su lugar.

"Ah..." Conan-kun empezó, podría decir que estaba un poco nervioso. "B-buenos días, Ayumi-chan." Ai-chan se sentó a su lado, sonriendo; aparentemente disfrutando la escena. "¿Qué pasa?"

Yo jadeé. "¡¡Sabía que me lo preguntarías!! ¡¡Me compré el álbum más reciente de Amuro Namie!! ¿Quieres venir después de clase a escucharlo?" Pregunté con impaciencia, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a Ran-neechan con la cena esta noche," dijo Conan-kun, justo como pensé que lo haría.

Genta y Mitsuhiko vinieron por detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa en sus caras, "¿Podemos ir, Ayumi-chan? Somos fans de Namie."

Me giré para mirarlos y sonreí, "Claro, ¿por qué no venís todos después de clase?"

Genta y Mitsuhiko se pusieron a gritar de alegría, y Ai-chan se encogió de hombros, y se señaló "Vale, ¿por qué no?" Me giré hacia Conan-kun y lo intenté de nuevo, "¿Seguro que no te vas a venir, Conan-kun?"

"No, así está bien. Id vosotros y pasáoslo bien." dijo. Algo en su voz y en la forma con la que habla me hace pensar que es un adulto, es por eso por lo que me gusta tanto. Me reí nerviosamente para mis adentros al pensar en ello, ganando una mirada confusa de parte de mis amigos.

Sonó la campana del colegio y las clases empezaron. El día pasó como de costumbre: sentada en clase mirando al profesor y preguntándome por qué Conan y Ai pueden no atender en clase y sacar buenas notas, después llegó la hora del recreo y comenzamos a discutir sobre dibujos animados y los últimos crímenes--algo inusual entre niños de primaria. Después vino la hora de la comida y como de costumbre, Genta terminó el primero y se puso feliz por ello, más clases, cuando por fin sonó la campana de nuevo, hicimos las mochilas para irnos.

"...y entonces fui hacia esos tipos y les dije que pararan, y después ellos se rieron." Hablé emocionada a mis amigos sobre un evento que tuvo lugar la tarde anterior. "Entonces ellos continuaron haciendo daño a los gatitos, y después les mentí, diciendo que mi padre era el jefe del Departamento de Cuidados de Animales y les enseñé mi insignia de la liga de detectives júnior, y se fueron. Además, ellos eran adultos" añadí.

"¡Eso es fantástico, Ayumi-chan!" dijo Genta, tenía una mirada aterrorizada en su cara.

"¿Qué pasó con los gatos?" preguntó Mitsuhiko.

"Se escaparon," suspiré. Dimos una vuelta y pasamos por las puertas de un restaurante italiano cuando dos hombres salieron del restaurante, me cogieron, y me llevaron por la calle.

"¡¡CONAN-KUN!!" lloré.

Me llevaban, y todo lo que recuerdo era el sonido de un latido de algo golpeando el suelo, un gran zumbido, y Conan diciendo a los otros, "Llamad al inspector Megure, y Haibara: usa las gafas de búsqueda." Después fui golpeada y caí inconsciente.

Estuve dormida durante no sé cuánto tiempo, pero mi boca estaba tapada y mis brazos atados por detrás de la espalda. Aparentemente estaba en algún tipo de almacén. Me levanté lentamente y vi a los dos hombres que me habían secuestrado y les reconocí como los que estuvieron abusando de los gatos la noche anterior.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo uno de los hombres.

"¿No dijo que su padre era el jefe del Departamento de Animales de lo que sea? Entonces debe de ser rico," contestó el otro.

"No puedo conseguir el número, la cría todavía está desmayada."

"¡Entonces despiértala! Pégale, échale agua en la cara, haz lo que sea pero consigue el número de teléfono."

"No creo que esa sea una buena idea," dijo una tercera voz muy familiar.

Miré hacia allí; era Conan en su monopatín.

"¿Cómo, cómo nos encontraste?" Tartamudeó el segundo hombre.

"Realmente no fue muy difícil. Considerando que secuestrasteis un miembro de la liga de detectives júnior, tenemos nuestros propios sistemas de comunicación," Conan cogió su insignia y sonrió.

Los hombres sacaron cuchillos y jadeé, mi voz apenas se oyó por encima de la cinta que me tapaba la boca.

"Es inútil," dijo Conan. "Primero, aunque me cogierais, alguien más os encontrará: la policía está de camino. Segundo..." Él sonrió mientras una pelota de fútbol salió de su cinturón y giraba una rueda de sus zapatos. "Nunca me cogeréis."

Todo lo que vi después fue un gran remolino y polvo y la pelota de fútbol cruzó toda la sala, golpeando a uno de los hombres, que cayó volando encima del otro hombre, y la fuerza con la que éste cayó les dejó inconscientes. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo: Conan-kun no era un niño normal, de hecho, él no era un niño.

Genta, Mitsuhiko, y yo sonreímos al ver a Shinichi-niichan y a Ran-neechan caminar debajo de su paraguas rojo. Ya se ha acabado mi enamoramiento, pero todavía veo a Shinichi-niichan como un hermano mayor. Ambos él y Ran-neechan han estado dándome buenos consejos. Como soy una niña, no puedo hacer nada más que reírme de mi inocencia infantil.

"Hey, ¿Ayumi-chan...?" Una voz detrás de mí me llamó.

-Fin-

¡Gracias a los que habéis escrito comentarios!  
Próximo capítulo: Genta

Notas de la traductora: ¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de "Sentimientos". Por cierto, gracias a los que habéis puesto reviews. Una cosa más, el fanfic no está terminado en su versión original inglesa y el autor todavía no ha hecho el capítulo de Shinichi y Ran, tranquilos, ya llegará. Espero que os vaya gustando, porque hay sentimientos de todos los personajes importantes...xD ¡Hasta el próximo!


	4. De Genta Kojima

KudoeEdogawa presenta...  
Sentimientos

Traducido por Daria

**

De Genta

**

Durante la guardería, y el colegio, mi vida se ha visto movida prácticamente por dos cosas: el arroz de anguila y mis amigos, y así ha sido, incluso hasta ahora...bueno...excepto por una nueva categoría: Ayumi.

No supe cómo pasó, fue como un "¡boom!" y de repente ese sentimiento estaba ahí. Sin embargo, ser uno de los tres chicos de un grupo significa competición. Aunque a Ayumi-chan le guste Conan-kun, parece que Conan no siente nada por ella, así que no hay problema. Pero es Mitsuhiko, por la otra parte, el que me está haciendo luchar. Sé que le gusta Ayumi-chan también, pero hemos sido los mejores amigos durante mucho tiempo y no me parece bien luchar ahora con él por una chica...ahora sé por qué algunas personas se debaten entre el amor y la amistad.

"¡Ey, Genta!" Ahí viene--mi mejor amigo, y mi rival.

"Ey, Mitsuhiko," contesté, algo tieso, aunque no pareció notarlo. Los cinco habíamos acordado en encontrarnos en el Parque Beika, cuando estábamos todavía en el descanso.

Ayumi-chan y Haibara llegaron un poco más tarde, y nos sentamos a esperar a Conan. Esperando... esperando... esperando...

"¡¿Dónde está Conan y qué le hace retrasarse tanto?!" Grité al final, saltando del banco en el que estábamos sentados.

"¿Oh?" dijo Haibara, su blanca expresión y su voz sonó un poco divertida. "¿No lo sabíais? Ran-neechan está enferma así que Conan está en casa cuidándola."

Vi en los ojos de Ayumi algo de envidia y decepción.

"¿Y Kogoro-san?" preguntó Mitsuhiko.

"Fuera, de viaje de negocios en Sapporo," contestó Haibara en la misma monótona y embotada voz.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato hasta que Ayumi saltó de su asiento, con sus ojos llenos de energía, y exclamó, "¡Eso es! ¡Vamos a cuidar de Ran-neechan con Conan-kun!"

Mitsuhiko pareció algo reacio a la idea, quizá lo que quería realmente era pasarlo bien.

"¡Oh, venga, Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi le dio un codazo en las costillas a Mitsuhiko, "Ran-neechan siempre ha sido muy buena con nosotros y siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros cuando la hemos necesitado. Ahora ella nos necesita a nosotros, ¡así que es necesario que la ayudemos!"

Sólo noté un brillante sonrojo de Mitsuhiko por el codazo. Él aceptó y nos dirigimos todos hacia la agencia de Mouri-san.

Cuando llegamos allí, Conan estaba intentando echarnos, diciendo que Ran-neechan estaba demasiado enferma, pero entonces ella salió de su habitación y nos invitó a entrar. Pudimos ver que Conan no estaba feliz por ello, pero todavía aceptó nuestra ayuda. Durante la tarde, hicimos todas las tareas de casa que Ran-neechan habría hecho si no estuviera enferma; fregar los platos, lavar la ropa, barrer, quitar el polvo del techo, limpiar la oficina, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. La única persona que no trabajaba tanto era Conan, pero eso fue después de que Ayumi le mandara furiosamente volver a cuidar de Ran-neechan.

¿Qué puedo decir? Ayumi-chan era mandona. Ella estaba barriendo el suelo aquí, gritó, y se puso a reñir a Mitsuhiko por no separar la ropa blanca y la de color. Ella estaba fregando los platos con Haibara, chilló, y después volvió al comedor y riñó a Mitsuhiko de nuevo por no quitar el polvo de la parte de arriba de la estantería antes de barrer el suelo. Incluso Conan dijo que comenzaba a parecerse a Ran-neechan.

Pero aunque Mitsuhiko era constantemente corregido, él no se quejó de ninguna manera, él seguía con lo que estaba haciendo. Y eso me hizo ponerme un poco celoso, deseando que Ayumi-chan viniera y me corrigiera... pero también me hizo darme cuenta de que mi mejor amigo se había convertido en mi rival.

Sé que no puedo competir con él, pero mi amor no es menos, aunque sólo era un enamoramiento entonces, sabía que daría lo mejor de mí siempre y cuando pudiera satisfacerla. Pero no era romántico, ni amable, no sabía cómo hablar, y tenía una gran pasión por el arroz de anguila, y todavía la tengo, no tenía oportunidades frente a Mitsuhiko, que es inteligente, popular, y sabía las cosas correctas que hay que decir.

Esas cosas quedaron en el pasado.

Ahora es el presente.

Mientras Shinichi-niichan y Ran-neechan caminaban bajo su paraguas rojo, no pude hacer nada más que darme cuenta de alguien agitado a mi lado, cambiando su posición para hablar con Ayumi-chan entre todas esas aclamaciones y aplausos.

"¿Ey, Ayumi-chan...?"

-Fin-

¡Gracias a todos los que habéis escrito comentarios!  
Próximo capítulo: Mitsuhiko

**Notas de la traductora**: ¡Hola!! Después de unas semanas aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo traducido de "Sentimientos"...  
Espero que os haya gustado y pronto sacaré el siguiente...  
Tened en cuenta que esto no es un fanfic de mi invención, yo sólo me dedico a traducirlo para que lo podías leer en castellano. Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, me animan mucho  
En cuanto a los personajes que ha hecho el autor original...de momento está el siguiente (Mitsuhiko), después de Agasa y Takagi. Y, de momento está por ahí y todavía no lo ha acabado. Hasta el próximo capítulo!! ;)


	5. De Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya

KudoeEdogawa presenta...  
Sentimientos

Traducido por Daria

**

De Mitsuhiko

**

Siempre he tenido el mismo dilema: ¿Ai o Ayumi? ¿Ayumi o Ai? ¿Ayumi y Ai? ¿Ni Ai ni Ayumi?

Es la maldición para hombres excesivamente maduros como yo por reflexionar sobre cuestiones de amor. Siempre he estado confundido; Ayumi y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre, así que es normal que me guste, ¿no? Pero soy incapaz de explicar lo de Haibara, no la conozco desde hace tanto tiempo como a Ayumi, pero sigo teniendo este extraño sentimiento de que siempre me ha atraído. ¿Qué es? ¿Su madurez? ¿Sus miradas? ¿O algo más?

Pero eso ahora no importa mucho. Desde que los secretos de Haibara y Conan fueron revelados, sé que ella nunca me aceptará...no mientras yo sea menor de edad y ella de dieciocho años. Pero tiene su parte buena porque ahora me puedo concentrar en Ayumi.

He estado intentando que ella supiera mis sentimientos, pero ella no parece que los sepa. Siempre hago cualquier cosa que pueda alegrarle: comprarle bebidas, ayudarle en sus deberes, y llevarla a ella y a sus amigas a comprar donde yo lleve todas las bolsas de ropa que ellas compraron, y nunca quejarme. Como las telas de la adolescencia caen sobre nosotros, su carácter no es tan bueno como antes, algunas veces ella se vuelve muy irritable, y grita sin razón, pero nunca discuto con ella, y espero que se dé cuenta de algo. Pero si realmente no lo descubre, o sólo simula que no lo sabe, no tengo ni idea.

Leí en alguna parte que a las chicas les gusta el tipo de sentimiento que tienen cuando saben que son perseguidas por chicos. Me pregunto si Ayumi es sólo una de esas chicas ordinarias que disfruta por la misma cosa.

Shinichi-niichan me dijo que la peor cosa que un chico podía hacer era hacer esperar a las chicas. Él no expresó sus sentimientos a Ran-neechan y eso le llevó a ser incapaz de hacerlo aunque él quisiera... viendo cómo fue de tonto como Conan durante años.

¿Quizá Ayumi esté esperando?

Esperando a que se lo diga.

Mirar a Shinichi-niichan y a Ran-neechan caminar bajo el paraguas rojo me dio coraje: si Shinichi-niichan pudo luchar contra muchos problemas y dificultades para estar con su dulce corazón de la infancia, entonces yo, que aparentemente no tengo dificultades frente a mí, ¡puedo hacerlo también! Me cambié de donde estaba de forma que pudiera hablar con Ayumi.

"Ey, ¿Ayumi-chan...?"

"¿Hmm?" Fue su respuesta. Su cara se sonrojaba con un rosa soñador y chillaba mientras miraba el beso entre Shinichi-niichan y Ran-neechan.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo después de esto?"

"Uh-huh, claro... AWWW, ¿NO SON LINDOS?"

Se me cayó la gotita de sudor.

** Epílogo **

Los dos adolescentes caminaron por los campos y bajo el cielo estrellado. Cada uno llevando un plato de tarta, comiendo y escuchando las felices charlas procedentes de la habitación de detrás de ellos.

"Dime, ¿qué querías?" preguntó Ayumi.

"¡Oh!" Mitsuhiko vaciló. "Um, bueno, verás.... Hemos estado juntos, quiero decir, ya sabes, hemos sido amigos, ya sabes, durante todas nuestras vidas, y..." Él miró a Ayumi, que le estaba sonriendo amablemente.

"Adelante," dijo ella.

"Bueno, verás, ya no somos exactamente todo eso... Me refiero a que, somos oficialmente adolescentes, y bueno...ya sabes...um, la mayoría de ellos..."

"¿Ya salen?" Ayumi acabó su frase por él.

"¡Sí!" asintió Mitsuhiko, ligeramente avergonzado, "Por eso, um, estaba pensando... um... bueno, me preguntaba si tú, querrías... eso."

Aunque ella fuera una adolescente, Ayumi nunca había entendido lo que la gente quería dar a entender diciendo "Querrías...eso," como si eso acabara con aquello que intentaban decir. Pero esta era una ocasión diferente; después de todo, ella conocía a Mitsuhiko desde hacía catorce años, no era difícil de adivinar lo que él estaba intentando pedir.

Ayumi sonrió de nuevo y asintió, "Sí, Mitsuhiko."

"¿Eh?" Mitsuhiko le miró como si sus orejas le hubieran decepcionado. "¿Qu-qué?"

"He dicho 'S'" repitió Ayumi. "Queriendo decir 'Sí-saldré-contigo-y-seré-tu-novia.'"

La boca de Mitsuhiko se abrió de sorpresa y por un momento él se quedó atontado, "¿De-verdad?" Fue todo lo que él pudo decir después de un minuto y medio.

"De verdad, de verdad." Ayumi sonrió otra vez.

En el edificio, Shinichi estaba siendo bastante avergonzado y animado por Heiji y Sonoko, que insistieron en saber que habían estado haciendo él y Ran mientras Kazuha seguía forzándole para que repitiera las palabras que usó para proponérsele a Ran. Pero en medio de todas las risas y locura, Shinichi pudo fijarse en un par de adolescentes que volvían, cogidos de la mano.

-Fin-

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado reviews!  
Próximo capítulo: Hakase

Notas de la autora: He aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic . Espero que os haya gustado y sigáis dejando reviews...gracias a los que ya lo hacéis!! Ya quedan muy pocos para alcanzar el capítulo por el que va el autor original así que tardaré más en ponerlos...Hasta la próxima!!


	6. De Hakase Agasa

KudoeEdogawa presenta...  
Sentimientos

Esta historia tiene lugar cinco años después del incidente descrito en el volumen 40.

**

De Hakase

**

Cincuenta y siete años...

Suspiré por mi vieja edad, parece que he estado gastando la mayoría de mi vida en inventos, proveyendo de ayuda estadística a Yusaku y a Shinichi, haciendo de niñera de la liga de detectives júnior y actuando de guardián de una chica que ahora tiene unos veintitrés años. Apenas tengo vida social, y casi tampoco vida amorosa.

Casi nula.

Siempre que empiezo a pensar en mi vida, mi mente me trae de vuelta a aquel día, cuarenta y cinco años atrás cuando la conocí por primera vez, y después a aquel día 5 días atrás...

He hecho una costumbre diaria el andar hasta la escuela elemental Teitan y estar un rato allí, bajo el árbol virginal. Especialmente me encanta hacerlo en el otoño, cuando el gingko deja caer libremente en forma de abanico de sus ramas sus hojas. Un viento ocasional puede cogerlas, creando una furiosa ráfaga de hojas de gingko, que provoca el renacer de la escena de hace cuarenta y cinco años en mi mente.

No estoy mintiendo cuando digo que no la amaba.

Pero sería una mentira si dijese que no sentía nada por ella.

Fusae Kinoshita.

De todas formas es bastante divertido, ahora que pienso en ello. La he olvidado durante casi cuarenta años, y entonces ella vuelve a mi vida gracias a un grupo de cinco niños ruidosos y una invitación que cayó detrás de la televisión. Quizá, aunque es contrario a mis creencias, realmente existe algo llamado Destino.

Ai-kun se ha ido al parque con Conan y los otros, dejándome solo en casa. Realmente no me importa, puedo tomarme un descanso, o disfrutar yendo a caminar hacia la escuela elemental Teitan.

Y eso hice.

Me senté en el banco cercano a los árboles virginales, mirando a algún niño o dos corriendo, y un profesor que había decidido venir y hablar este domingo.

Una brisa de viento pasó, llevándose varias hojas de gingko que habían caído de su soporte. Una pieza particular cayó justo en la palma de mi mano. Qué bonita, pensé para mis adentros. Año tras año, la gente cambia, pero estas hojas de gingko no. Ellas siguen brillando con belleza, emitiendo felicidad.

Sonreí; ¿cuándo podría verla de nuevo? Ella y su pelo que colorearon mucho los árboles virginales que se elevaban sobre mí. Y estoy seguro que el Destino escuchó mi petición.

"¿Agasa-san?"

Miré hacia arriba, y ahí estaba, llevando un bolso de la marca de su propia empresa, y ropa de los colores de las hojas de gingko. Asentí como respuesta.

"¿Te importa si me siento aquí?" Preguntó ella, señalando el espacio vacío que había a mi lado.

"Para nada, puedes sentarte."

Ella se sentó y jugueteé con la pieza de hoja de mi mano.

"Año tras año, la gente cambia," suspiró ella. Me giré para mirarla. "Pero estos árboles no... cada vez que vuelvo aquí, ellos siguen brillando con gran belleza y parece que emitan felicidad constantemente."

Asentí, "Sí, así es."

Ella me sonrió, "Bueno, y ¿dónde están tus nietos?"

"¿M-Mis nietos?"

"Ese grupo de niños que vi en nuestro último encuentro," dijo ella, viendo mi mirada confundida y algo sorprendida, "¿No son tus nietos?"

"¿Eh? No, no, ¡claro que no!" dije, "Ellos son los niños que tengo que cuidar, eso es todo... He estado soltero todos estos años." Dejé escapar una carcajada pequeña y avergonzada, y froté mi mano nerviosamente detrás de la cabeza.

"¿No lo son?" dijo ella, bastante sorprendida. "Ya veo.... Bueno, si tienes tiempo, ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de café? ¿Y podemos hablar un rato?"

"Claro... pero ¿qué pasa con tu marido?" pregunté, recordando el hombre de la última vez.

"¿Marido? Lo siento," se disculpó, "Ese hombre era el segundo marido de mi madre. Le, erm, pedí que actuara como mi marido de modo que no me sintiera muy débil en el caso de que tú estuvieras casado."

"Oh," contesté y miré a la hoja de gingko de mi mano.

"Entonces, ¿querrías venir a tomar una taza de café? Conozco un café excelente no muy lejos de aquí," dijo ella y me sonrió.

La miré y me encontré con su sonrisa. Le sonreí yo también, "Será un honor."

Creo que nunca es tarde para enamorarse.

-Fin-

¡Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews!  
Próximo capítulo: Takagi


	7. De Wataru Takagi

KudoeEdogawa presenta...  
Sentimientos

**

De Takagi

**

Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Supongo que fue cuando entré por primera vez en el departamento de policía, y ella fue asignada para ser mi compañera para que pudiera aprender cómo llevar diferentes cosas en situaciones reales de crímenes. Entonces su belleza me había atontado, y también aquello me hizo sentir que era inútil. Ella era mi profesora, no en cuanto a edad, sino en experiencia. Éramos más o menos de la misma edad, aunque ella se había graduado en la escuela de policía más pronto que yo, y su rango también era más alto que el mío.

Primero pensé que me bastaba con ser su compañera, con ser capaz de estar a su lado cuando necesitara ayuda y con sólo mirarla cuando ella no lo hiciera. Más tarde me di cuenta de que no era suficiente...No desde que él vino.

Shiratori.

"Ahh, Takagi-san." Oh vaya, aquí viene, "Demasiado mal el caso de ayer...lo cogisteis, ¿no? Oh espera...Creo que escuché de alguien que dejaste tu vigilancia y permitiste que el criminal escapara. Tsk tsk. ¡Qué pena!...no pareces el tipo de persona que cometería un error así, siendo el compañero de Miwako."

Él puso una mano en mi hombro con conocimiento y me miró fijamente, "¿Sabes?, pareces muy cansado... Creo que deberías descansar durante una semana o dos...para recobrar tus fuerzas. Me alegraría rellenar tu puesto mientras no estás."

_Y entonces qué, ¡¿quedarte con Satou-san toda para ti?!_ "No gracias," dije, cogiendo su mano con la mía y apartándola, "Me va bien, gracias."

"¡TAKAGI-KUN! ¡¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, VEN AQUÍ!!" El rugido de Satou-san se repitió por todo el pasillo procedente de la habitación contigua a la nuestra.

"¡Ya voy!" contesté, y me giré hacia Shiratori, "Me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos." Dije y entré en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros, aguardando la inevitable condena de ser reprendidos por Megure-keibu.

Respiré profundamente y comencé a recitar lo que Megure-keibu tenía que decir, mentalmente: "¡Mírate, Takagi! ¡Otro criminal se escapó por tu culpa! ¡Es por eso por lo que nunca promocionas, Takagi! ¿No te importa? Otros hombres de las fuerzas policíacas son mucho más fuertes que tú y se puede confiar más en ellos que en ti..."

Bla, bla, bla. Aunque respeto mucho a Megure-keibu, él puede llegar a ser realmente molesto a veces--como un hombre viejo que regaña a su nieto. Suspiré y él continuó.

"...Veo un gran potencial en ti, chico; eres brillante y estás en el estado correcto de corazón y mente, ¡podrías fácilmente ser promocionado si prestaras suficiente atención y trabajaras más duro! Si alguna vez te casases y tuvieras que mantener a una familia, ¡no veo cómo sobrevivirían!"

Una flecha atravesó mi corazón cuando dijo esto. Él tenía razón; soy un inútil, y aunque quiera mucho a Satou, una familia no puede sobrevivir sólo de amor y amor, ¿no? Eso es algo en lo que no había pensado antes: su felicidad. Claro, le quiero, y ella ha estado dispuesta a darme una oportunidad...Pero siendo el oficial de ranking más bajo, si nos casáramos... ella sería probablemente la que mantendría a la familia... y eso sería mucha presión para ella. ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Nada. Probablemente pronto me despidan si cometo algún error más, y entonces... comenzaría una vida como el asistente de Mouri-san.

Suspiré al pensar en todo aquello y recibí un tortazo enorme en la mano. "¡¿Estás escuchando, Takagi?!" Megure-san rugió, cubriéndome de saliva.

"Sí, jefe."

Me las ingenié para estar concentrado durante un rato, pero acabé pensando en nuestra relación de nuevo. Quizá no nos llevaríamos bien... quizá acabaríamos como Mouri-san y Kisaki-san... quizá.... Quizá Shiratori es la mejor elección para ella. Él es más elegante, más rico, y un oficial con un ranking mucho más alto, y está claro que él le quiere, también. Él probablemente pueda darle todo lo que ella quiera: coches, casas, joyas, y una buena familia, mientras que las únicas cosas que puedo darle yo son mi apartamento alquilado, mi coche alquilado, y un manojo de anillos falsos y anticuados que llevaba mi madre. La única cosa cierta que puedo prometerle es amor: el mayor amor que cualquier hombre podría darle.

...¿Pero de qué sirve si no puedo darle más aparte de eso?

"¡Si sigues así, mejor que empieces a buscar un nuevo trabajo!" Megure-keibu concluyó, y se giró hacia Satou. "Satou-san, espero que le vigiles más a menudo desde ahora en adelante."

"¡Sí señor!" contestó Satou, y Megure-keibu se fue.

Quizá sea hora de que me rinda.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Satou

Notas de la traductora: Este es mi capítulo favorito del fanfic junto con el siguiente . Espero que os guste como a mí. Hasta el próximo!


	8. De Miwako Satou

KudoEdogawa presenta...  
Sentimientos

Traducido por Daria

**

De Satou

**

Obviamente, él no estaba prestando atención a cada palabra que había dicho Megure-keibu. Conociéndole, probablemente estaría maldiciendo lo molesto que era Megure-keibu ahora mismo. Infantil, realmente..., ambos.

"...Veo un gran potencial en ti, chico; eres brillante y estás en el estado correcto de corazón y mente¡podrías fácilmente ser promocionado si prestaras suficiente atención y trabajaras más duro! Si alguna vez te casases y tuvieras que mantener a una familia¡no veo cómo sobrevivirían!"

¡Ouch! Eso probablemente le hizo tanto daño como si un rinoceronte le diera golpes. Seguramente se está culpando por ser tan inútil como oficial y dudando sus habilidades en la vida. Él tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, eso es cierto, pero ¿él piensa seriamente que me importa si tiene éxito o no como oficial? Sólo quiero que tenga éxito siendo quién es.

Él soltó un gran suspiro y recibió un tortazo de Megure-keibu. Puse una mueca de dolor.

"¿Estás escuchando, Takagi!" Él rugió. El vidrio de las puertas vibró.

"Sí, keibu," dijo con la cabeza caída.

Puedo decir por la expresión de su cara que estaba pensando demasiado y dudando de sus propias habilidades. Por supuesto, constantemente comparándose con Shiratori-san, lo que tampoco ayudaba mucho. Le miré adoloridamente. El pobre hombre necesitaba una alza confidente seria, es todo, y Megure-keibu no ayudaba con los rugidos y riñas.

"¡Si sigues así, mejor que empieces a buscar un nuevo trabajo!" Llegó la áspera conclusión de nuestro superior. Se giró hacia mí. "Satou-san, espero que le vigiles más a menudo desde ahora en adelante."

"¡Sí, señor!" contesté y me aparté para que pudiera salir.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y Takagi se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, enterrando la cara entre sus manos, gimiendo. "Soy un inútil, verdad¿Satou-san?"

Me arrodillé a su lado y le di una palmada amable, "No, no lo eres, simplemente es que no tienes confianza en ti mismo. ¡Levántate¡No tengas miedo! La vida está llena de luchas, y es por eso por lo que tenemos que trabajar más duro¿verdad?" Sonreí...cosa que no vio al estar cubriéndose toda la cara.

"No, soy un inútil," repitió. "Cada vez que vamos a por un caso, o tú haces la mayor parte del trabajo, o nos ayudan Conan-kun y la liga de detectives júnior. Probablemente ya estaría despedido si no fuera por vuestra ayuda."

"¡No digas eso!" dije, un poco más áspera y más alto de lo que había previsto. "Tú..." Intenté darle una lista de casos en los que él había sido el héroe, pero sinceramente, no había llegado a encontrarme con ninguno en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. A mi propio yo interno le salió una gota de sudor.

"Megure-keibu tiene razón," dijo con un tono decaído. "No puedo mantener a una familia...No puedo darles nada; ¡se morirían de hambre! Ya soy suficientemente patético, no hay necesidad de arrastrar a otras personas conmigo para ser patéticas también."

"Pero-" Intenté hablar.

"Está bien, Satou-san," dijo, levantándose y aflojándose su corbata. "La primera cosa que haré mañana por la mañana será salir de este trabajo, e iré a pedir a Mouri-san que me dé un trabajo."

"¡No te vayas!" Dije. Aunque mi expresión y estados usuales no lo mostraran, estaba preocupada. Siempre estorbando, Megure-san, pensé para mis adentros. Ya he perdido a Matsuda-san como compañero, me rompería el corazón perder otro más ahora. Especialmente cuando hemos estado tanto juntos; esta relación y estos recuerdos son irremplazables.

Él se dirigió a la puerta, su mano alcanzó el picaporte. Me alcé y le agarré el brazo, pero él lo sacudió con una fuerza tan hostil y extraña que me asustó. Estaba tan asustada que no me importó nada más y le rodeé con mis brazos, mi cabeza sobre su espalda.

Y sollocé.

**Epílogo**

Sus lágrimas mancharon la chaqueta azul de él. Takagi se detuvo a medio camino de abrir la puerta, asombrado por el comportamiento inusual y repentino de Satou.

Satou se apretó más a él y sollozó sobre él, "No te vayas." Dijo ella. "No sería lo mismo sin ti..."

"Tienes razón...el departamento resolvería los casos mucho más rápido y con mayor eficiencia," dijo él, tristemente.

"No¡no es eso!" lloró Satou, "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo¡No tienes que serlo! No estás solo; ¡yo soy tu compañera¡Se supone que tenemos que compartir la carga y las responsabilidades! No es sólo tu culpa, y nunca será sólo tu culpa. Somos un equipo¡estamos en esto juntos!"

"Es por mí por lo que tú estás-"

"¡Te quiero!"

Takagi se congeló.

"¡Te quiero!" Repitió ella. "¡No quiero que te vayas! No importa si no puedes mantener una familia por tu cuenta. ¡Una familia se mantiene gracias a sus miembros!" Ella se giró hacia él y le miró. "Si es demasiado difícil hacerlo tú por tu cuenta...déjame hacerlo contigo. Levantemos una familia juntos."

Takagi miró fijamente la cara manchada de lágrimas de Satou. Una única lágrima se deslizó por su propia cara.

Dos años más tarde, para la decepción de Shiratori, había una pareja recién casada en el departamento de policía.

Fin-

* * *

Las próximas actualizaciones serán: Heiji/Kazuha, y finalmente Ai/Conan/Ran/Shinichi... Quizá Sonoko/Makoto para unos extras cortos cortos cortos ll  
Próximo capítulo: Heiji

Notas de la traductora: Este es el último capítulo que puso el autor por el momento. Así que para el próximo capítulo supongo que habrá para rato. De todas formas, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. A mí me encantó   
En general, me encantan todos los fics que tienen como personajes protagonistas a Takagi y Sato

Bueno, nos vemos. Ya de paso aprovecho para animaros a leer mis fics de Detective Conan no traducidos y a visitar mi web y colaborar en ella: http/www.toplist.at/elrincon


End file.
